Eyes of a Ravenclaw
by Tears-Of-A-Marionette
Summary: Seras Potter has just finished her third year at Hogwarts and is beginning to loose faith in her friends and Headmaster after being sent back to her Aunts against her will. Seras is now disconnected from the world around her starts having strange visions of the founder, Rowena Ravenclaw. What is her connection to Ravenclaw and what are the vision's trying to tell her? R&R first fic


Eyes of a Ravenclaw

_This feeling's amazing, I know.  
But be careful, you know not what you wish for.  
Granted life again but now you've cheated death.  
There's nowhere to run when you run from yourself.  
\- Johnny Ringo by Crown the Empire_

Chapter 1

It had been a month since she had sorted the mess of Sirus's mistaken imprisonment. She couldn't believe how muddled and confused her life had become since joining Hogwarts. She knew the Headmaster was a fickle character, one not to be taken lightly and constantly observed. Seras knew that the Headmaster had something to do with her Godfathers imprisonment and her being place into her Aunt's poor care. He knew her parents and who they had as there secrete keeper but not once did he testify for her Godfathers innocence nor did he care it seemed. Her Godfather, an innocent man had been left in Azkaban for 12 years and Dumbledore knew and cared so little about it.

Her faith in the Headmaster and the people who were constantly around her was beginning to fade, along with their own facades. She knew half of her friends never wore their true colour or face when around her. They seemed to be ignorant to her knowledge of the constant sneers and words behind her back. Seras knew a lot of things for a girl who was disconnected from the world around her. She knew half of her friends weren't even proper friends and she knew half of the people at Hogwarts didn't care if she lived or died, just expected her to save them.

Seras knew she should have let the hat place her in Slytherine. Her thoughts always seemed to drift of what her life would have been like if she had been placed in Slytherine, who her friends would have been and if she would have stopped Voldemort in her first year. Sometimes her thoughts were nothing but dreams of what her life would have become but other times they became something darker and less forgiving to the people around her.

And now Seras was here stuck inside her small room at the Dursley's house, staring blackly out the window in some small hope that someone would see her misery and take her away from this place. She started out the window for a few more moments before turning towards her first true friend, Hegwig. Seras looked at her white owl that seemed too small for the cage it was left in. she hated that her friend was subjected to the same torture she was. Stuck in a place she didn't want to be, but knowing she couldn't leave either.

'_Seras Potter the girl who lived to be caged'_ Seras thought bitterly to herself as she looked at the tiny bedspread, with its ripped blanket and holey sheets. '_Living the dream' I am_ she thought moving the frayed blanket before hopping in, trying to gather what little warmth she could from the thin material. She sighed before looking over at Hegwig "Goodnight my friend" she whispered before closing her eyes and went to sleep.

_A grey flag flapped wildly in the wind, its emblem getting lost within its created folds as it submitted to the howling wind. It flapped a few more times before the image changed to a castle. An old castle, that within one of its rooms held a woman. A woman dressed in a gown of violet in colour. The women knelt on the stone ground, a flame flickering before her giving off a small glow. The women's hair of ebony fell passed her shoulders as her chocolate eyes showed nothing but worry. Staring blackly at the flame before her the women began to mutter to herself as she stood, walking towards the open stone work as she looked at the greying sky._

"_Were running out of time, we need more time" she mutter again and again. Before the image began to change once more, the room stayed the same but it became darker with one table in the centre of it. On the table stood one orb that held a shimmering mist inside. The orb began to form cracks before bursting into a thousand pieces, the glass glittering on the ground and the mist evaporating. The image began to change now on the woman once more. She was now standing on top of the Astronomy tower, her face expressing the terror she was feeling as she faced an unknown stranger._

"_No please, you can't do this" The woman pleaded, while the man just chuckled before waving a wand before her eyes._

"_I can't do that Rowena; I do apologies to the wizarding world at losing a valuable person with rare talent as you. But this action must be taken to ensure my place in this world and too make sure no one stands in my way" The man said to Rowena, his face showing his lack of sympathy for the position she was in._

"_There will always be people to stand in your way Elijah, because you are a pathetic cruel man. Plus don't you think the other three founders' will notice my disappearance, and we both know Salazar is a smart man. He will surely show your murderous self to the world" Rowena shouted from the top of the tower as the wind howled behind her, whipping her ebony hair around her slight frame._

"_It's a pity you had to die Rowena, you would have made a beautiful bride" Elijah said before lifting his wand to her frame "Avada Kadavera" he shouted as a green light flew to Rowena's body, hitting it full on before her body fell over the edge and landed on the ground below._

"_ROWENA!"_

Seras bolted up, sitting straight up in her bed. Trying to steady her breathing she took in deep breaths. Before her thoughts caught up with her. '_I had just had a vision, a vision of Rowena Ravenclaw's death, a murder nobody knows about. And who is this Elijah'_ Seras thoughts began to run a riot. She needed to tell someone but there were few people she trusted with information anymore. Looking around for a piece of parchment and quill, she wrote to the only person she could get an honest answer out of.

_Dear Professor Snape_

_I know you're wondering why I'm sending you a letter out of everyone. It's because you're the only person I can trust to give me an honest answer out of everyone. Earlier this night I had a very disturbing dream, a vision you could say about one Rowena Ravenclaw. Tonight I witnessed her death through her own eyes by a man by the name Elijah. But before she died she kept muttering "were running out of time, we need more time". Professor she was scared for herself and the other Founder's. I was wondering if you knew what was happening or anything about this at all.  
Thankyou for reading this letter_

_Seras Potter._

She signed, before undoing Hegwig's cage with a spare pin she had found in her room and letting her out. "Do you think you could give this to Professor Snape, it'd important and I would like a reply?" Hegwig bobbed her head up and down before grasping the letter and flying off.

Now she just needed a reply.


End file.
